WCWF Flash Flood v10, 8/14/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Hi, I'm Matt Fountain and welcome to Flash Flood! Last night...if you didn't see it then I am happy for you. A preposterous event happened during the Triangle Match where we lost broadcasting abilities for 15 minutes. It seems this Michigan Wolverine crew thinks they can do whatever they want around here...let's get a few words from around the league...before we loose our broadcasting ability on Flash Flood. to Ryan Cawdor Cawdor Sits in a dark room, a box-fan whirrs in the background RC: Before I say anything else, I'd like to thank Brett "The Hitman" Hart for the terrific match last night. He truly is a great competitor who deserves nothing but respect. He is honorable and truly a nobleman. RC: As for Mr Pathetic. You couldn't face me yourself. You had to ambush me. Attack with two hired thugs. Well, Mr Pathetic On Friday I'll have my two friends ringside. They'll be able to guard my six. I'll not have to worry about your little friends. You are blind to reality my friend... And remember, in the kingdom of the blind the one eyed man is king. When I served in the orient, I learned the art of the Haiku, the warrior's poem... Dragon Flies Thru Sky Yellow Lily Waits in Field. Fire Cleanses All. RC: You understand what that means? On Friday I shall explain it to you. Slowly and painfully... RC: Deep in your belly, you fear me. I smell the fear radiate off you like decay. You know what I can do. You fear that the officials cannot stop me. You see death in my eye and you quake. RC: You have taken your fate to the abyss and you cast it away with both hands. I pity you. But that won't stop me from destroying you. Welcome to the revolution. *Iris To Black* to "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: I don't know how many times I have to stress this Mr. Perfect, but I don't want anyone interfering in my matches! This is one match I hope to win, Perfect. This is where I am gonna prove to myself and the WCWF fans that I AM Ooh! "100% Nat-ur-al." Scott Pierce is fired up and ready to go this Sunday Mr. Perfect. And his sights are set on you. to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Johnson: Speaking of talking a good game, that's all I've ever heard from you! If you ain't paying lip service to yourself, you're bad-mouthing wrestlers you haven't even faced yet! Extreme, do you know what that gold that you have means? That gold belt means that you got lucky. You didn't go through 27 men, you were only the 27th man out. As I recall, you weren't the first man in. Do the math. And I still don't have any respect for you. You haven't proven yourself to me, either. And as for me, you haven't given me a chance to prove myself. You don't even have a clue as to what I got. When we go one on one, with no one interfering like your little Homeboy bodyguards you need to hide behind, well, I'll show you just how good my game really is. Johnson: And like I said before, I don't care who gets the shot. I've got complete confidence in my team and I support them all the way! Don't be surprised if you'll be defending your belt against one of us three at Kaged! But like I said, I want a piece of you, all to myself. Sooner or later, title or not, you're gonna have to face me. If it's for the belt, that'll make it all the sweeter. Stop running away from your problems, and sign on the dotted line! Shut your yap and get it in gear, Extreme! Johnson: And Music Man, I'm glad you accepted my challenge. You didn't defeat me, you cheap-shotted me. You got blown out of the ring in the battle royale. What makes you think you're Championship material? You're the joke. I'll get my revenge, and in return, you'll get soundly defeated! We'll see what tune you'll be playing after this Sunday, Music Man! to Fountain Fountain: We are gonna take a quick commercial break and when we come back...we'll have your Kaged Report and a look at the tag-team circuit. Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: Let's go to Bob Colligan with your Kaged report, sponsored by Super-sized Clearasil pads. to Colligan in a news broadcasting looking room... Colligan: Hello fans, I'm Bob Colligan with your Kaged report. Now, after last nights actions...President Donald Goddard said that if The Michigan Wolverines are looking for attention...they got it. He will give a title shot to the Steiner Brothers at Kaged...assuming that the champions are not Brute Force...in that case, The Air Force will get the shot and the Steiners will get a shot a card or so after Kaged. But, let's look at the already confirmed matches.... a picture of Johnny Butler on one side and Dan Severn on the other side, with Miss Racheal Colligan: The first matchup on the card...Johnny Butler and Dan Severn battle in a steel cage for the right to use the nickname...the Beast. Let's go to the studio with Matt Fountain who has Butler in the house.... to Fountain Matt Fountain: Well I am pleased to have Johnny "the Beast" Butler with us tonight in studio. Good evening Johnny. JohnnyB: Good evening Fountain. I am very happy to be here and fans I told you so. I left Pillman laid out so bad he could not get into the ring as good as a pin. Fountain: But what about Infernos interference??? JohhnyB: what interference? Nobody interfered. I did see him at ring side but all I seen was him talking to the fine WCWF announcers. Fountain: Well but what of.... JonnyB: hey hey next question pal my time is valuable. Oh IRS you a tune up I predict pain for you. Also i want the match too be a no DQ match if you can do it Mr. Wrestling Fed Heads man. Fountain: Lets go to your opponent at Kaged. JohnnyB: oh yes Mr. Severn well if i knew all it took was having the same nick name to get you in the ring and boy hahahahahaha. That was far to easy well after I beet you I may change my nick to Johnny "Perfect" Butler or Johnny "the Terminator" Butler cant do nothing with Vader just a classless loser maybe a cobra clutch nap may help on that. Severn I will beat you wanna know how i got that nick well when I was a bouncer at Zelda Greenhouse a great bar I may add I pinched the tight rear end of this cute little college girl she called me "beast" so all the bouncers and bartenders called me that it kinda stuck I was known as something else but the kept calling me that was a lot of fun. Severn a nick is nothing but beating you a 2 time world champion in a steel cage IS something gambling on a nick for instant #1 contender status for every belt in WCWF what a deal. Your not as smart as that moron Barky Rik Steiner. This was too easy I will beat you. Remember I AM THE BEAST and will remain hungry no mater what this was too easy hahahahahahahahaha < camera catches Johnny Butler laughing hysterically as he leaves the studio.> back to Colligan Colligan: President Goddard has said that if IRS will accept the no-DQ stipulation it will be added...but as of now...all stipulations will need to be stated on the challenge. Now, another match on the card is the Undertaker and IRS in a Casket Match. Let's get these comments from IRS. to Ted Dibiase with IRS IRS: I cant wait for that debut match against ButtHole but i want to make clear i challenged the Undertaker to a steelcagematch not a Casket. Ted: Why it has to be his type of match??? IRS: I really dont have a problem with that, but it just shows the black hand behind this organization. That�s why IRS is here to stop the cheaters!!! I want a titla shot to whoever is carrying one on Tuesday Night War after Kaged!!! Ted: The challenged is offer the question is who will be Brave enough!!! IRS: Cya PUNKS!!!!!! Ted: HAHAHAHA!!!! to Colligan Colligan: Goddard once again had to comment on this as IRS originally challenged Undertaker to a match...before he challenged a steel cage match. The contract was already being confirmed with the Undertaker before the steel cage was brought up so the match stands. He also said that if anyone wanted to give IRS a title shot they could...but it will not be forced as IRS has yet to establish himself as a top contender for a belt. Now...we also have Brute Force battling Air Force for either a belt...or for the sheer wrestling respect. Let's get comments from both sides.... to Junior Mafia "Almighty" Devon Storm: "You didn't take me seriously Coy. You thought I was weak. I proved you wrong!!! I said it before and I'll say it again, NO ONE messes with the Junior Mafia and gets away with it. That goes for any other wrestler in the WCWF!!! I want a title shot, this message should go to every employee of the WCWF, even the president. I WANT A DA*N TITLE SHOT AND I WANT IT NOW!!!!!!! If I have to break down some doors to get one, if I have to threaten some lives to get one, I WILL DO IT!!!" JR Michaels: "Friday night, Softporn Homeboyz, YOU WILL BE HURT!! You don't know the meaning of the word hardcore. You think you had a challenge with the Daemons, wait till you get in the ring with us. We will do ANYTHING IT TAKES to win. So you better get ready, because what we have is nothing you can handle." Dave Gibson: "Brute Force is the ultimate show of strength and ability that the WCWF has to offer. You don't know what you're dealing with Homeboyz!!! You think this will be an easy match, you think you will come away a winner, WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!! You punk a*s b*tches, listen up! You are in for a lot of pain this Friday, because we are sick and tired of all the sh*t you talk!!! So bring the stretchers with you because after the match YOU'LL NEED EM!!!!" to Air Force with Ryan Cawdor (The camera opens on a dimly lit gym. A spotlight fall on the three menbers of the Allied Powers are standing in the middle of a ring.) Jason Hawks: What I have to say won't take long. Daemons, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Friday night, we will eliminate you from the Television Tag Team Tournament. No brag. Just fact. JH(growing more intense): Brutal Force! You're right for once! It is war and we are going to fire the final shot at Kaged, August 25! Johnny Sky: That's right, Jay! I have something to say to the street gang made up by Misters Perfect, Backlund, Psycho Sid, and Genius. You showed an incredible amount of courage, jumping our friend, Ryan Cawdor, Tuesday night. One-on-four. I am in awe of your bravery. We will be in the building Friday night and if you try that again, we'll knock your heads off! Ryan Cawdor: Mr Pathethic, Psychotics, you struck without warning. You struck from behind. Normaly this would not bother me, for this is an acceptable military tactic that I am well versed in. But you have the GALL to call me a coward! You, who does not strike yourself, but one who needs an old man to do your bidding. Never again. My allies will guard my back. If you or your little playmates ever show your face again, they'll not walk out. *Adjusts his eyepatch* RC: In fact, how about this Mr Pathetic, You are your little boys against the full force against the allied powers? 6 Men. One goal. You Destruction. Welcome to the revolution... To bad you won't be around to see the end. *Iris to black* to Colligan Colligan: It's going to be one great event ladies and gentlemen. You don't want to miss it...August 25th at the Meadowlands...it's Kaged!!!! to Fountain Fountain: When we come back...we'll look at the tag team scene..... Commercials back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's take comments from the various tag teams in the WCWF now. to Demolition looking very nasty with Ma Kardon: Well Ax you have recieve a challenge from Nuff Respect. comments on them?? Ax: Those PUNKS dont know who they are dealing with!!! Smash: At the end of the match they will be giving us all the respect. Kardon: You have a match with.... Ax: We dont want to know agsinst who, but we know is 2 days before Kaged!! Smash: Those jobbers are going to feel our WRATH!!! Kardon do you plan on taking Mr.T�s team. Ax: Lets have it on KAGED!! Smash: Inside a 17-foot High Steel Cage Kardon: You added 2 foot more,why?? Ax: Because we want to. Smash: Don�t ask Stupid questions. Kardon: Back to you Matt. [Cuts to Fountain Fountain: Well, Fountain has signed the match but there will be no steel cage involved....back to the tag teams. to The New World Order Hall : Two countout losses in two matches in one day. I don't like that, mang. These punks, this New World Order WANNABE, the Wolverines... they are just delaying the inevitable. These guys, they wanna be just like us... they wanna take over... well, chicos, I think it's time for you to WAKE UP!! Nash : *imitating Severn's voice* "Mommy, when I grow up, I wanna rule the WCWF!! I wanna be KING!!!" *raspy voice* "Then, son... one day you shall... now GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!!" Heheheh... I'd like to hear her say that when she's SOBER. Hall : Heh... no wonder Severn is such a bitter, old sour-puss... his mommy was an alcoholic. Nash : Severn, you've proven nothing to us. Other than proving that you FEAR us like you feared your mother coming home at midnight in a drunken stupor. You would think that a supposed tough-guy like you could stomach the fact that WE are the kings, and YOU are the lowly peasants. Apparently you can't. He thinks he's the best without wrestling one single, solitary match here. He was competing in that Mickey Mouse organization, the... ummm, what is it called?? The UFO??? The KFC??? Hall : I dunno, mang... some shootwrestling promotion... Nash : What the hell do you do in a shootwrestling promotion?? Whip out a gun and blow the other guy's head off??? Hall : I betcha we could do pretty good over there!! Severn'd be the first person I'd take aim at. I can just see him now, walking to the ring... "La de da de da... ohhhh!! Pretty red dot on my chest!! I wonder..." *BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* "Oh, I've been shot. Bleeding... heavily... losing... consciousness..." *Pillman, losing patience, shoves Hall and Nash out of the way and stares into the camera* Pillman : Severn, you brainless idiot!!! I did you a FAVOR!!! I kicked Johnny Butler's ass for you!!! We were going to ask you to be a part of the New World Order!!! The 6 of us could have taken over the WCWF in a matter of days!!! Now you have to live with your very stupid decision until the day you die!! Inferno, I don't give a rat's ass about you... the Clique beat the crap out of you, and forced a very valuable lesson into your head... DON'T FUCK WITH THE NEW WORLD ORDER!!! Butler, there will be another day between you and I... just be patient, friend. But the business at hand is the Wolverines. Severn, Steiner, and Steiner... Hall : Heh, sounds like a law firm... Pillman : SHUT UP!!!!!!! *turns back to the camera* You call yourself the Wolverines??? We think you're a bunch of helpless puppy dogs. Do you KNOW what we do to helpless, whining, crapping puppy dogs??? Show 'em, Kev. Nash : *holds up a large plush dog* We got this from Severn's mom. She told us that this is from Dan's childhood. He never let it out of his sight. It was his only friend in the world. *looks at the collar* Awwwwww, how sweet... he named it "Twinkie"!! *Hall grabs the tail while Nash holds the head. They pull, and stuffing flies everywhere. Pillman grabs the tail and beats the head with it. Nash and Hall throw stuffing everywhere. Pillman grabs some stuffing and shoves it in the head's mouth.* Pillman : EAT IT!!!!! C'MON, TWINKIE, EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!! *Pillman rolls around in the stuffing, cackling and coughing* Hall : *holds up the head* We're gonna mount this on our wall. Wolverines, you will be joining him soon. *Pillman is still coughing and gagging as the camera fades to black* to Inferno Inferno: Ok, NWO... You put me on my back... But how hard is it to do with 3 on 1??? Well, I've got a challenge... See if I can get 2 men to team with me and we can have a match at Kaged... Inferno/????/????? vs. Pillman/Hall/Nash.... That's right I've got some people in mind... And I want it in a cage! to Hardcore Homeboyz Dogg: Round is complete. We have wiped the ring with the Daemons. Can you believe they were trying to cheat because they know they couldn't beat us? Unbelievable. Well, you got the 187, and you got DQed fo breakin the rules. Damn cheaters, but now, we look on to Friday Night Live where we have a little score to settle with Brute Force. Gatts: You boys think you the true hardcore team around here? Well, you think wrong, because we are going to show you at FNL that we are the true, and only hardcore team around. Dogg: We are going to destroy you, and move on to the Tag Team Title match. It is as simple as that. Gatts: Brute Force!!! Be Prepared, because we are going HARDCORE ON YO ASSES!!!!! Dogg: That's right. FNL, Da Hardcore Homeboyz take step 2 in kicking everyones ass for the Tag Team Gold. ITS TIME THAT WE KICK YOUR ASS BRUTE FORCE, AND WE ARE GOING TO DO IT.... Gats: HARDCORE STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!! to Fountain Fountain: Well fans, that's all the time for today...tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time....I'm Matt Fountain saying, Goodnight!